Fifty Shades of Gay
by Starprize
Summary: Just another leaf from the Grey family tree placed into the three books. This leaf is a nephew to Christian and a character that's completely made up. Not good with summaries, better story inside.
1. Chapter 1

Notes ! : First attempt at a 50 shades of grey fanfiction. I'm also just reading the first book, well like three chapters away from ending it, and thought it would be cool to throw a nephew into the mix of the first book.

Like I said, new the whole 50 shades of grey, so I'm positive there will be some mistakes, but just bear with it. Everyone learns from their mistakes, and I will learn from mine. So just read and enjoy.

We also need to remember I am human and I do have feelings, so when reviewing (That's if you want to) review nicely. I'd like it if you review, it makes me feel good that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. Feel free to follow and favorite.

Chapter One. . . Dear Nephew

_"To young to to dumb to realize,_

_That I should of bought you flowers_

_and held your hand..."_

My fingers brushed the keys to the piano as I sang the song I chose for my college class at WSU. I didn't have class today because, yesterday, my professor's wife had a child so all yesterday and today's classes were canceled. This gave an extra day to practice on a song that would get you nominated to sing at graduation!

The project was to pick something with a deeper meaning. Heart break, love, end of the world, beauty, simple things like that. After picking a song it was first come first serve, you tell the professor what song you picked and he writes it beside your name on his clipboard. Then no one else can pick that song.

Very, whats the word? Very...Very rough? Ehh, can't think of it right now but people were just fighting to talk to the professor. They wanted to get the good songs before someone else takes it. "_Radioactive_" by Imagine Dragons, and "_Wrecking Ball_" by Milry Cyrus. Once those were gone people had to think.

Not me of course, I honestly couldn't careless what song I had. As long as it envolved a piano I could play it. So I the song I picked was about a man regreting a last relationship he had with this woman. Now he's singing about what he would do if he was her man. "_When I was your man"_ by Bruno Mars.

With the no class came no work! I talked to my boss about not working on the days I had class. At first he didn't like the idea, but then convinced him it helps with my "studies" and allows me to eat proper meals if I'm not rushed between school, homework, and work. My boss was a buff about eating right.

"_. . .Should of gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance..."_

The funny thing is, this isn't my piano. This beautiful piece of music belongs to my nephew. The job I have is because of my nephew, and well this house I'm currently in, is my nephew. I doubt he know's im even in his house.

He should be up already, so what better way to wake him up? Playing on his piano! I was probably the only person in Washington that could get him to play the piano with me. He'd normally stand over me and play, scolding me on things I have yet to do.

Ahhh, sweet nephew of mine.

Besides, he has a interview today, from my college no less. It should be very exciting to know how everything ends. From what I hear it's suppose to be Katherine Kavanagh. I didn't know much about her, but she did pop into the music room to interview a few people about the "Passion of music".

Plus, I don't think he'd care if I'm here, I mean I've lived here at one point. It wasn't for a long time. Maybe a month at the most? It was to get me set up on my feet. Get an apartment close to campus, work and well my nephew's house, well that's a check. Get a job, currently working at my nephew's company, that's another check. And, lastly, getting through college, almost there.

"_. . .Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man. . ."_

But me and my nephew have certain tastes when it comes to our private life. Well he still has those tastes, I don't, not anymore. Not after the "Long talk" he gave me, that ended up with him scolding me over the people I let into my life.

So what if I, use to, like the whole "Dom-sub" thing? Shit! That's how we became close, was our similarity in the bedroom! Except he went from a sub to a dom, I'm still a sub. And well he does that with women, I do mine with men. Well I use to.

I think the main thing that pissed him off was that my dominate started getting a little rough and trying new things, painful things. As foolish as I was in my teenager years I accepted it, but now pay the price.

I am scared. All over my torso he left the mark of his amateur ways. My nephew found out first about this and to put it simple "Flipped a table". I ended up following my nephew and let my dominate go, and leaving the life as a sub for a long time.

It's been a full four years since I've done anything close to what my old dominate did, and the last time I've had sex. Four years of no sex, damn...When did I become a nun? I have my nephew to blame, he keeps me busy at work, then adds day's I'm suppose to have off. So between school and work, I have no time to even think of a relationship.

But back to my project and not my personal life. If I did get an A on this, I would surely sing at graduation. You had to have like perfect grades to do this, and thats me and like three other people. So singing at graduation, here I come.

". . ._My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I've made. . ."_

I'm guessing if I told people how I live they might say I'm leeching off my nephew. After all everything I have in my current college life is because of him. He found me an apartment while I rushed through campus trying to get my new life in balance. He bought me a car so I could get to work, school, home, and his house anytime. And he got me into this school. My grades in high school weren't the best, so he pulled some strings.

After my song ended, silence lingered in the air till light clapping entered the room. I flinched lightly, between playing the piano, singing, and lost in my thoughts, I forgot about my nephew. I turned around in the bench to meet the man, my nephew.

_Christian Grey._

"Bravo, you're getting better." He said in a soft voice after clapping.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, noting that all he's wearing is grey sweat pants that hung around his hips, and a black shirt. My nephew, even without the professional look he's still really hot for a human.

"I needed to be up anyway."

"I know, this was the point to my unexpected visit."

He raised and eyebrow at me in which I returned with a smile and turned back to the piano.

"Well then, a new alarm clock might be need?" I asked setting my fingers to the key's I needed to play my next song.

"Yes." I'm pretty sure he nodded, but couldn't tell with my back facing him.

I pressed the first two keys down to the start of the song. The song I started to play was "_Empty_" by Olive Musique. It was a slow, sad sounding song, but it was the first one that popped into my head.

"I was telling the truth, you are getting better."

I could hear his voice as he made his way through the room. Christian was my mentor when we were young. Well when I was young. I taught me how to play and ever since then I've been playing.

"I know, I'm just that good." I smiled still playing my _flawless_ fingers playing the right tune at the right time.

"The song you played before, are you going to sing it at graduation?" He asked

I shook my head lightly. "Just a song ot help me get nominated."

Silence ran between us as I continued to play, my nephew standing over me watching the every move my fingers made. It was strange on how close we actually were, even though he didn't talk much, and that I barely know anything about him.

"I thought you had class today."

"The professor's wife gave birth, so class today was canceled."

The next few words he said made me stop playing completely.

"Ahh, Then you wont mind coming into work today."

He seriously wanted me to come to work with him? Once my finger's stopped, he leaned in closer and continued the song, lightly pushing my fingers away from certain keys. I sighed lightly and continued to play, taking one hand off the key's and the other pushing one of his hands out of the way and restated to play.

"Work? I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment."

I could feel his eye brow arch, so I explained.

"I'm not even dressed right! I mean I'd look like some bum if I walked in there like I am now!"

I let the "Faery" side of me come out. Every guy has one, even if they are straight. I also don't think they let me in wearing dark blue jeans and and pale green shirt. Everyone in my nephew's building is blonde and perfect!

"Besides - " I said cutting off any words that might have been coming out of his mouth. " - You just want someone there to hold your hand whole you're being interviewed. Did Kat scare you that bad?" I asked in a teasing manner.

The song ended there, and I knew I up set him, frigging child, couldn't even tell a joke when he heard on. He drew back, I'm guessing to scold me, but I started to play yet another song.

"Dear nephew, please learn to take a joke." I said with a smile.

The song was "_Marcus_" by George Shaw. I heard a sigh as his long slender fingers returned to the piano, kicking one of my hands off. This time he got close to my ear and growled lightly, the growl itself could of been mistaken for a husky voice. But I knew my nephew, it was a growl.

"Dear Sid, stop breaking into my house, and teasing me."

He changed the conversation before I could say anything.

"You still have some of the nicer suits here tha tI bought you. Wear one of those." The growl in his voice went away and was more calmed and relaxed. "And Katherine didn't scare me, she was just very...Determined to get this interview."

"Yes, I understand that, but why do you want me to come?" I asked as the song grew close to ending.

"Because I'd rather have someone I trust there then a total stranger."

The song ended and Christian quickly drew back before I could pull him into yet another song.

"And that we're a bit short handed today."

I shook my head, once again, this time letting out a sigh.

"Alright, Chris, I'll go to work with you." I said in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes ! : Chapter two ~ And some response to my review...

Konnor : A nephew is a son of one's brother or sister, or of one's brother-in-law or sister-in-law. So the age doesn't really matter, I have a nephew who's older then me and I still refer to him as my nephew. And no, they're not going to end up together, there will be teasing scenes but that's just it.

LoveFSOgirl : I'm glad you find it interesting and hope to keep you interested! :D

Chapter Two . . . Suit and Tie

So many rooms, so many locks, so many doors, and all for one soul and one key. _Hmmm,_ to me that didn't seem right. I knew my nephew lived alone, but I could never understand his taste in living in such a big home like this.

I knew every room, even _that_ room. The room where the "dirty" deeds were done. I only shot a glance in its direction. A room I was never allowed to go, a room where the real Christian Grey lives.

I used to wonder just how many women he brought in there. I knew he was picky on women, but the number always had me questioning it all. _Just how many ladies has my dear nephew taken to bed?_

Five? Ten? Fifteen? The numbers could be endless, but, not many people prefer such a tasty sex life like the "Dom-Sub" life. It was rare to actually find someone who was really enjoying everything that happens during their time together. Most people just pretended because my nephew was above average on the hot scale.

I pushed the whole thought to the back of my mind. I've given that life up, and didn't see myself jumping back into it. I focused on the path to my old room, the hall, the doors, everything just to push those thoughts out of my head.

I knew this place, so an escort to my old room seemed very meaningless. After all my nephew had other things to do, like getting ready for work, that was a big thing. After that, I'm guessing it's the whole "Eat healthy" speech he gives me every time I tell him I'm not hungry.

Turning the knob and opening the door lead to a darkened room, my old room. I sigh left my thin lips as I flipped on the light switch. The room wasn't anything big, or had any signs that anyone had lived here. I left it the same way I arrived. Perfect and guest-room like.

The walls had a light tanned coffee look to them, there was actually carpet in this room, a rare thing, but the carpet was grey, kind of dull and faded. The bed had a light tanned looked. I wasn't going to lie, I missed the hell out of this comfortable bed. My bed didn't match up to this one.

I walked over to the wardrobe; this is where I left all my suits. I only took like three with me, the rest I left here, all two of them. Not for cases like these, just because these were the suits I didn't like. I sighed deeply and looked over the few choices I had.

A bland gray suit, and something black for a funeral. I lightly shook my head, if I knew if I were going to work today I would of worn a suit, one of my normal looking ones.

I mean what's the point of getting all nice looking if he was probably going to send me to the mail room? Well mail room was to extreme, he'll probably just use me as an errand boy. Dressing up, jeze, what was I? A doll?

"Fifty shades of nothing..."

I said aloud picking the black one and started to change, I had until Chris was done, if I wasn't done then, I would have to listen to him about being on time. Something I didn't want to do today. Today was supposed to be nothing, no work, no class. Did he hate it when I had free time?

I was in the bathroom of my old room, the jacket of my suit was lying neatly on the bed, I had everything else on. Everything from my expensive black dress shoes all the way to my tie. There was just one thing; my white shirt to my black tie was undone. I could easily fix those things, right now I was staring at myself in the mirror.

My amber orbs scanning every imperfection I was sure my nephew would point out. I mean to normal people I looked fine. Dark brown hair obeying perfectly, combed and presentable. No blemishes or marks on my white skin, and my amber eyes burning as brightly as fire.

Yep, I'd say I looked pretty hot and almost professional. But I'm sure my nephew would point out something, something that would cause him to scold me. Just because I was younger doesn't mean he could act like a bossy old brother.

"Sid," My eyes went from my reflection to the other that walked into the bathroom. "You look perfectly fine." He said standing beside me.

I turned to stare up at him, not in disbelief, but a more questionable look. Perfectly fine? Since when did my nephew say those words to me? I looked over him, glad that I didn't pick the grey suit.

He's wearing a perfectly expensive grey suit, a white shirt, and black tie. Well matching ties do say we're family right? Even if he was adoptive. His copper hair was just as perfect as the rest of him, and his bright grey eyes staring, not at my face but the scars that design my slender torso.

"Like what you see?"

I asked completely forgetting that I left my shirt unbuttoned. He hated seeing what my old dominate did, the rough scars that spoke of youth foolishness. His look turned to a glare as they met my firey orbs. I kept a strong unemotional look.

"No, I don't."

He replied coldly reaching his hands out to button my shirt, not wanting to have another look at the mistakes _I've_ seemed to make. I let him button my shirt, I saw no reason to tell him no, or to slap his hand's away.

When he was halfway down my shirt I opened my mouth.

"Oh yes, because it can't be as bad as yours, am I right, Chris?"

His hand froze, and he met my gaze again, his glare icy. I lost my strong unemotional look and instead changed it to a more...Bratty look? Would that be a word for it? I mean my tone was sarcastic and I was pissed.

It was then that I slapped his hand's away and finished buttoning up my shirt. I broke our glares and focused more to my shirt, finishing up the last of the clear buttons. I think what I said completely threw him off, because nothing was said until I finished my shirt and began to tuck it in.

"I told you never to speak of that."

I merely glanced up at him with an "Are you serious" look. He could scold me day and night about my foolishness, but when I mention one thing about his past I get yelled at. Fucking bastard, it wasn't fair!

"Yes, but it happened, didn't it?"

I was going to return this attitude back to him and didn't care. What was he going to do? Fire me? Take back the apartment and the car? One phone call to my mom would stop him. Because my mom would get pissed that her "baby" wasn't getting treated right. It would lead to her complaining to father, who would mention it to her sister, which would lead to my aunt probably scolding Christian.

I wasn't that much of a brat to do such a dick move like that. But Christian knew I could pull that card, and the last thing he needed was his mother pushing into his personal life.

He was probably going to get me back for this. If he wasn't going to fire me, then he was going to work me. Almost like breaking a wild stallion, working it to where it would obey. I wouldn't even get paid for the over time.

"Sid..."

His voice was dangerous; I knew I was way over line. I didn't meet his eyes; instead I was working with my tie. As family, I was able to push his buttons as far as I like before ending it completely.

"Yes?" I asked doing the final loop for the raven black tie.

"I thought I made it clear about my past, If you were my sub, I'd punish you."

I could tell he forced his voice to sound more calm and collective. His hands had reached out to fix the collar of my shirt; he was acting as if this conversation never took a turn for the worst. Well, two can play at that game.

Once his hands were away from me, I lifted mine and started messing with his tie, as if I've seen something wrong with it. I stopped him from winning this _conversation_ and from leaving the bathroom.

He allowed me to fix his tie, but I snaked my hands up to the very top of the tie to where I slipped my fingers through, gripped it and pulled down hard. In this doing this I forced my tall nephew to bend down so I could speak in his ear.

"Why Mr. Grey, have we already forgotten?" I hissed into his ear. "I never brought up your past, I could have been referring to something different, like your taste in pleasure."

I released his tie, didn't fix it, and left the bathroom and went to the bed where I picked up the black suit jacket.

"Also." I added not bothering to look over at my nephew. "I am not your sub, so you can imagine punishing me all you want, but it's not going to happen." I flashed him a cocky smile before leaving.

We met again in the kitchen, but no one spoke. We were, as they say, silent as the grave. But to me, we made the "grave" look more like a rave party. Hell, even the atmosphere around us crackled with hidden anger. I'm guessing it was in the Grey family to hide anger, or it was just a guy thing?

Smoke and fire, oh what a deadly combination. Christian being the smoke because of his intense grey eyes, and me being the fire because of my burning amber eyes. One wrong move between the two of us and we might set the kitchen on fire.

I was still angered, but I was strangely enjoying it. I mean I was teasing Christian by doing two things. Taking my time, and looking through the fridge to get just look inside. I wasn't going to get anything, yet another thing my nephew hates. Not eating.

I mean I've already eat breakfast. I had two pop tarts and a cup of chocolaty coffee. That would hold me over till lunch, which would be a scolding and Subway. I nodded light and shut the door meeting eyes with my nephew, I flashed him a smile.

I wasn't expecting a small, barely passable, smile from him. _Jeze..._

We were in the elevator before anything else was said, and I apologized. I didn't want to, and honestly would never repeat myself. I guessed my nephew knew it and just accepted it anger still hinting at his voice.

Even with the apology I knew he was still going to have me running all over the building running stupid meaningless errands.

A light tug at the end of my hair brought me out of my thoughts on work. My nephew just pulled my hair? I swatted his hand and looked up at him, damn his height. He didn't take his hand back, instead he let it rest on my shoulder.

"Your hair is getting long, I don't like it."

I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled. Told you, he would pick out something out that he saw was imperfect. I shrugged as if not knowing what to really do.

"I'll get it cut sometime this week." I agreed.

I didn't think my hair was to long, it was pretty short. It touched the collar of my suit, maybe which was a no-no? It wasn't the last time my hair was this long. Then again we never stood close to each other like this before. At work I was doing other things and weren't attached to his hip.

His grip on my shoulder tightened and he leaned in and whispered, even though we were the only two in the elevator.

"Sub or not,"

_Shit, was he going there? _

"I still know ways to punish you."

With that there was a hard pat on my back. _My back..._

Most people had the same sweet spots. Neck, legs, ears, simple things like that. Then there are those spots that didn't seem much of a turn on spot. Mine happen to be my back, not a small spot of my back, but the whole thing.

His hand ran lightly down my spine. "I don't need to imagine anything."

"Why, Mr. Grey." I said keeping a straight face, as if it hadn't had any effect on me. "We are family, not lovers or friends. Isn't this wrong?"

I looked over at my nephew with a straight face, expecting an answer. We weren't related by blood, but by paperwork. But it was still weird even thinking about doing anything with my nephew.

I knew he was just teasing me. I mean how many people have a giant turn on spot as their back? Hell I'd tease them every chance I got. It would be meaningless teasing, no hidden motives behind it.

"Why, Mr. Valentine." He mocked playfully, knowing I chose to use my mother maiden name while going through college. How would it look if my last name was Grey? I work at the Grey Company; I attend the same college that the Grey company funds. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I like to think of us as friends and family."

The elevator opened and he lightly hit my lower back before walking out. I shook my head and smiled lightly. I was probably the only person who could see bits of my real nephew. And I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes ! :

Chapter Three . . . Magic tricks for the simple minded

Chit-chat, chit-chat, chit-chat. Just meaningless words that form a more meaningless conversation. So between me and my nephew, we didn't speak, not in the car ride to work. I wasn't sure if it was because of our conversation earlier this morning, or because we didn't have a need to start up useless conversation.

What would our conversation be about? Would it end up to another argument? Icould only image what would happen. Before the wind had time to blow, fire and smoke would be at each other.

Our conversation would most likely be our private life. Our little _kinks_. Even though I've given up such a fun sex life, I couldn't stop talking about it. Sometime I'd start the conversation, or he would, and that conversation could go on for hours.

The same things would be said, the experiences, the people, everything would be the same, but every time we would talk about it; it was like we never had that conversation before. But a conversation like this was something not to be had just before work.

_"Dear nephew, have you ever found a replacement for the last girl?"_

_He would sigh and say "Sid, you know it's none of your business."_

_I would nod lightly and say. "Just wondering, I mean you're always asking about my old partner, and if he was still contacting me..."_

_"Sid..."_

I sighed thinking about the conversation. I couldn't help it. I haven't even started it yet but could see how it was going to end. I already had a feeling that my work day was going to be full of something I didn't like, so why push it even more than it should be? I was perfectly found pushing the line when it didn't come to work.

"Sid?" I could hear the question in his voice. _What are you thinking? _ Is what he really meant to say, but why say all that when you can just say their name? I shifted in my seat, attempting to slouch, but the seat belt held me in place, so instead I uncrossed my legs and parted them as much as I could in the passenger side foot room.

All this was to find a way to find some kind of comfort. The car fell silent once again, the fire didn't brew, so the smoke remained calm.

"Sid...?" He asked again. "What's on your mind?"

I shook my head, answering him this time. "Graduation, my future career, my non-existent sex life, and my project."

Well it wasn't a full lie, in the last twenty-four hours those four things have been buzzing around my brain. After my project, I would probably be nominated to be singing at graduation, after graduation would be a search for a job, after finding my job would have to be fixing my empty sex life.

Chris didn't answer at first; it made it seem as if he was collecting his thoughts to answer me. What was he going to say? You'll do well for your project, and graduation should be was easy as slicing cake? And for a job, he'll probably tell me to keep my current job and for the sex life, well, I wasn't sure what he'd say for that. 'Chin up cowboy, there are plenty of men at Broke Back Mountain'?

"You have nothing to fear for your project. From what I've heard, you have talent and talent like that will be noticed. You'll sing at graduation. - "

Project talk, nailed it.

" - Graduation shouldn't be hard if you're singing in it. People will clap; you'll shake my hand and be a graduated man. - "

Graduation talk almost nailed it.

" - You don't have to quit the current job you have now to peruse another one. You can keep working at this one while you look for another job. It'll probably be a lot easier on you if you stay with your current job."

I wanted to sigh again because once again, nailed it, lastly how is he going to comment on my sex life?

" - I can't help you with you 'non-existent' sex life, and you know that."

I nodded and looked back out the window as we approached the building's street.

"Sid, you're not going to do your normal tasks today. Today you'll be training and showing around some of our new employees."

I turned and stared at him in disbelief. Training and showing around newbs? What about being shorthanded? Was that just a lie to get me here? I groaned loudly, stating that I honestly didn't want to play teacher today.

We stopped at a red right.

"Sid." His voice was stern. "It shouldn't be hard, you have a likeable personality, training them shouldn't be hard."

I groaned again, just more light and filled with irritation, then agreed.

"Fine, I'll give them a brief tour and give them the run down. But I'm doing it my way, meaning, magic tricks for the simple minded."

I unbuckled myself and got out the car. I quickly shut the door shut before my dearest nephew had anything else to say. The conversation was going to boil, so fire had to leave. Plus the building was just right there. He was going to say a few things about me using simple magic tricks to entertain the newbs. Because, I've taken the tour and listen to the guy, it's really long and boring. Plus half the girls want to get a glimpse of the man behind the whole company.

_Jeze_, I know my nephew was hot, but why did everyone throw themselves at his feet? Was I the only one who could get into a fight with him? To be the only normal person outside the family who can resist his charms?

And for the magic trick. Most teenagers have a strange hobby, even if they won't speak about it out loud. Besides my newly budding sex life, my hobby was magic. This strange hobby started after a visit with a friend to a circus. I loved it and started practicing and with the determination of a Grey and the love for showing it off, I could do simple tricks like making flowers appear from the "sleeves" of my clothes.

I've worked here for a little over five years and each time I pass through those doors the building and design always surprises me. This building is the headquarters of my nephew's global enterprise.

I'd say it's about twenty-stories tall with offices filling each floor. The words "Grey House" was written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors. I pushed open the doors to enter a white sandstone lobby. Job for the day, tour guide. Oh...How _fun._

- O -

"Excuse me?"

The voice came from behind me. Anyone could tell from the gentle nervousness of the tone, it belonged to a woman, one who gathered up the strength to interrupt me while I was giving the brief sum up of the rules and what went on, on the different floors.

I stopped and turned to look at the blonde who had her hand slightly raised, as I didn't know that she was the one to spoke.

She was a small, slender woman, the curves in all the right places, and the most sea drenched eye's I've ever seen. She would be a real prize for any man.

"Yes?"

I asked already knowing what her question was. It was either something about my nephew, or bathroom.

"It's about Mr. Grey." She blushed lightly.

_Oh bloody hell._

I thought, nodding letting her continue. The group I was showing around wasn't that big, four people. Three women and one man. Two out of three of the women were blonde, while the other had thick raven black hair.

"Well I just wanted to know a little bit about him."

Sweetie, if I told you one thing about him, you'd run screaming to the hills. Control freak, handsome, and a kinky bed partner. Why did girls just eat that up? Did they really want a man to control them? Even when they rebel?

I resisted the urge to sigh and instead put on a smile. "I couldn't help you there, because I don't even know him myself."

Half lie, half-truth. I knew a little bit about my nephew, but he kept himself to guarded, ohh sometimes that wall between me and him irritated me so.

"Oh." She said sounding more disappointed then I was with Chris' guarded walls.

I took a few steps' closer to her and kept my smile while a spoke. "A lady like yourself would most likely leave a man breathless." I said tucking her blond lock's behind her ear and making a rose appear, as if I pulled it from her hair.

Her blush grew darker as I handed her the rose. "And Mr. Grey isn't the only man in the building."

And with that I continued the tour. It was only a matter of days before she knew I wasn't one for girls. Well, you know what they say; gay guys make better flirts then straight men. We just know the right words to make them blush.

It was around two in the afternoon before everything was done and everyone was in the place they were supposed be, freaking interns. One of the two blondes, Jenna, I think, worked in the first floor in the sandstone lobby, pretty confident but didn't seem to like any of the magic tricks I did for her.

It was Jenna and the man who didn't like my tricks, to them, it was all work, work ,work. Man, were they going to make it far. The man, Thomas, was on the third floor, and the thick, raven black haired woman, Sierra? Worked on the tenth floor.

The last blonde went up to Mr. Grey's office. Looks like she got what she wanted. But, Andrea didn't seem to happy when I dropped Olivia off. She looked as if Olivia would be the death of her. Andrea hated showing the ropes to newbs. Olivia smiled at me and thanked me once again for the rose.

I was going to leave for lunch, since my lunch was suspended while I showed those four to their work place and what the rules were. But once I dropped Olivia off, Chris came from his office and was pretty pleased to see me.

My first thought was '_Oh shit...'_ because I knew he would want something.

"Mr. Valentine, just the person I was about to look for..."

Ohhhh, so business like, I turned to see Olivia, who was bright red in the face as she watched his "Beauty". Forgetting about the rose she was holding so tight in her hand. And just like that I was out getting him his lunch, hope he was alright with Subway. And just like that, I was back to being the personal errand boy for Mr. Grey.

- o -

By the time I came back up the elevator something completely different happened. Someone quickly rushed in, almost knocking me off balance as I stepped out. She didn't look as if she belonged here, but also looked familiar.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and wore clothes that looked to be pulled out of the clearance bin at Walmart. A navy blue jacket, a blue sweater, a skirt, and brown-knee-length boots.

"Anastasia." I hear my nephew say.

Anastasia? Anastasia Steele? No, it couldn't be. She was suppose to be studying for exams, after all she had work today, why was she here? I couldn't see the face of the woman, my nephew was in the way.

"Christian." The voice said as the doors closed.

I crossed my arms and turned my attention from the elevator doors to my nephew. My nephew noticed me a few half seconds later.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey, can I bother you with a question?"

His smile faded and nodded me into his office for a small chat.

"Anastasia?" I asked closing the door behind me. The subway bag's in my hand.

"Anastasia Steele?" I repeated, adding her last name as my nephew sat down in his "Big boss" chair.

His eye brow arched at me. "You know Miss Steele?" He was a bit surprised that I practically knew every student that came from the college that came in contact with him. Which was only two people and I only knew one out of them. Anna, she's been my friend since our freshman year of college.

"Yea, a friend of mine. You were smiling!" I said in an almost accusing mannor as I approached his desk.

"I was." He agreed looking at the bags in my hand.

At the moment I wasn't hungry, I had lost my hunger once Anna appeared in the company, the same Anna who made my brother smile and who I knew from college. And right now Chris wasn't going to eat anything until my questions were answered.

"What happened to Kat?" I asked, expecting to see Kat instead of Anna.

"She was ill."

_Ill?_ I thought trying to recall if I've seen Kat in the last few days. I mean we didn't have any classes together and I only caught glances of her as she walked around campus.

"And Anna?"

"Filling in for her friend."

Well it was a good thing Anna didn't see me, I'm pretty sure probing questions would appear the next time I see her. What college student get's a job here? A normal person had to work there ass off to get a job here. Perfect grades and a perfect college.

And if she found out she would know my real name. Sidney Scott Grey, _not_ Sidney Scott Valentine. And if anyone found out I had a connection to the most respectable man, and the hottest man, I would be constantly bothered by everyone hoping to get a touch of that man.

"What do you know of Miss Steele?"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Interested?" I asked, this time in an accusing tone.

"She just seemed very different."

I shook my head; he was into the "girl next door" girl? I just let the words rolled out my mouth.

"Sure, sure Chris. If you really want to know more about her she works at Clayton's, just go there."

I was as surprised at the raging jealousy in my voice, if my nephew noticed it, he didn't say anything about it.

"Clayton's?"

I placed his sub on the desk and excused myself.

"Yes, Clayton's I don't know what they do, but she works there. Now, I have to call mother, you know how she is when she's been sent to voice mail more than once." I lied backing up in the direction of the door. "So excuse me."

And like that I left the room feeling like an idiot. The last thing I wanted to do was to get my nephew involved with my friend. I don't want people to know I was related to Christian, or the terrible past to my nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes ! : Late update, sorry about that, shitty internet connection. Need a new network company...But enjoy!

Chapter Four . . . Slumber Party and gossip

_Phone...Phone? Phone...!?_

I molest my pockets in search for the damn thing as I hastily made my way towards the elevator to leave. I wasn't going to leave the building, oh no, I was going to hang out somewhere quiet to eat my sub. I couldn't leave now, I still had work to do...Ugh, I still have a shit-ton paper work to do! And I don't want to do it.

Plus I was also avoiding my nephew; I couldn't believe I got so jealous over nothing. I mean Anna was a big girl; she could take care of herself. Plus she was to innocent to even do anything Kinky. So there was nothing to worry about. She'd probably hear it from him, would attempt to understand, but then would leave.

Then there was my jealousy, I could pass that off as a simple possession thing. I hate sharing what's mine. I mean, Chris isn't mine, he's his own person, but I just feel closer to him then I do anyone else in my family. We share a lot more in common than anyone I know, and our sex life isn't counted.

We both enjoy music, I play and sing, he just plays. We share scars on our body, mine just more badly and refresh then his. We both didn't want family butting into our personal lives. We were both known, him in the media world, and me in college. As a gay man, women just flock to you, either hoping to change me from being gay, or just wanting a gay friend.

" - When Mr. Valentine appears, tell him I wish to have a few words with him."

I could hear my nephew's voice as I hid under the desk in the Sandstone lobby. Great, Christian think's I'm talking on the phone with my mother. But it's a good thing he doesn't see me, even if he's tall.

"Uh...Yes Mr. Grey!"

I could hear the blush in the intern's voice. How lovely, at least she's not telling him, or giving him any sign's I'm right here, finishing up my sub. I had found a quiet place, but my friend wasn't at his desk, so I came here, told her to hide me and I'd give her an explanation once Mr. Grey left.

So far, she was being amazing and letting me hide. I was going to tell her I got into a disagreement with my "boss" and was hiding from his wrath until he cooled down. I was calmed, and Chris didn't seem to mad.

"I'll take my leave, Have a wonderful day."

I rolled my eyes at my nephew's attempt to charm her. Well he wasn't trying to charm her, just a small bat of his eye lashes left women moist. I wanted to gag, but held back that urge, I didn't want to give my position away.

"He's gone..."

She said a few seconds after he left. I got to my knees and peeked over the desk. She was right, no nephew in sight. I stood up filled and gave her a weak smile, and told her she saved my life and my job.

"So what was the disagreement about?" She asked as I dusted crumbs off my suit and threw away my sub wrap in the small trash can under the desk.

"What else? A raise." I lied with a smile. "I thought I needed one, because I'm still working through college, and the debts that followed. He thought my pay was far."

I shrugged letting my voice trail. She nodded in understandingly way and I left wanting to finish up as much paperwork as I could before going to Anna's.

.O.

The surprise in all three of us took everyone by, well, surprise. I didn't know Katherine lived with Anna, Anna wasn't expecting me to show up out of the blue, and Katherine didn't know who I was, so a random guy showing up at the house was quite unexpected.

But I left my shift a little early, grabbed a cab to my nephew's house, changed out of my suit and back into my jeans were I found my phone, but did I want to look through it. I had two missed messages, both of them probably from my mom, and no text messages. _Boy_ was I popular!

"Hey, wondering if I could crash here for the night. I locked myself out of my apartment."

And with those words I was allowed into the house. Did I lock myself out of my apartment? Nope, I purposely left my apartment key on my desk, my two spares. One at Chris' house, the other the building manager has at the front desk. I just didn't want to go home.

"I'm Kat." Kat extended her hand for a formal handshake as I shut the door behind me. But Instead I pulled her into a hug and responded with.

"Sid, thanks for lending me the couch for tonight."

Anna was excited to see me, after all I've only been here once, Kat wasn't here then, and Anna referred to her roommate, as "My roommate". I've never got a name until now. And didn't expect it to be Katherine.

I released Kat from my hug then turned to Anna, where I gave her a hug. "Hey sorry, for being so distant, big project coming to up, singing for graduation, big deal..." I apologized in the hug.

Anna accepted my apology saying that she understood and that graduation was going to be stressful for everyone who was playing a big part in it. Like Kat, she was writing a speech to say to the whole graduating class.

I was going to call my mother to let her know that I was perfectly ok, but Kat brought up something about Jose, another person I didn't know. Anna gasped almost forgetting whoever Jose was; she jumped to her feet and quickly dialed that number.

Me and Kat remained on the couch, like most women, it didn't take her long to find out I was gay. The first few minutes she was flirting with me, that is until Anna started dropping little hints, Kat quickly picked up on them and she was ten times more comfortable around me.

She sat at the edge of the couch her feet and legs propped up on me. I had no problems with it, I did adjust her feet a couple of times during our conversation, but otherwise Kat was a pretty cool girl, and only made this apartment even more fake.

If you were reading these situations through a book Anastasia Steele was your girl next door. Drives a old shitty car, barely wears anything cute and girly like skirts and dresses, secretly hot, even though she doesn't wear make-up, and probably still a virgin.

Now Katherine Kavanagh, she's the hot best friend, some might view her as a slut. She's downright talented in everything she does and with a flip of her hair; she just has everyone eating from her palms.

Yep then a handsome man, with a shitty past comes in and the girl next door falls in love with him and they two start dating and things just tend to happen. She changes him and the two live happy for the rest of their lives.

I sighed deeply placing my hand over my eyes and leaned my head back. This was an attempt to wash that shit out my mind. This was real life, not a faery tale! Kat gave me a strange look as if to ask if I was alright. But I simply nodded it off, I didn't want to share my horrible thoughts.

"Jose, please?" Anna begs, her phone held tight in her hand as she desperately paces the living room of the apartment, and then stopped to stare out of their window at the almost gone evening light.

Ugh, bad news, that was never good. I guessed I missed half the beginning conversation between the two with my profile on characters in a book. In which I'll name Fifty Shades of fucked up, Or something like that.

Kat swing's her legs off of me, and I flinch at the sudden change of temperature on my legs. But she gets up with dominance and goes straight to Anna and the phone.

"Give me that phone!" She said grabbing the phone from Anna, tossed her hair over her shoulder and got down to blackmail. Wow, bitch alert...

"Listen here, Jose Rodriquez, if you want our newspaper to cover the opening of your show, you'll do this shoot for us tomorrow, Capiche?"

I looked over at Anna in complete shock. She put up with this girl every day? That's a reports attitude, me and her would of gone long ago. She seemed so nice on campus to; well everyone wears a mask at one point.

Anna returned my stare with a small smile and a light shrug. As if this was normal for her. Yeah I couldn't live with Kat, I could visit and spend the night from time to time, but live here? Hell no, I'm alright wiht Christian's bossiness, and my lonely apartment.

"Good, Anna will call back with the location and the call time. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that threating ending she snaps the phone shut. There was a hint of threating in her voice. I could tell, I lived with and know Christian Grey. Every threatening tone hidden behind other emotions, didn't work on me. I could see right through it.

"Sorted. All we need to do now is decide where and when. Call _him_." Kat holds out the phone to Anna.

Call who? I couldn't help but to question in my mind. Was it another person I have yet to meet? Or is it my nephew?

"Call Grey now!"

The snappiness in her voice and all Anna does is scowl at her. I couldn't do that, oh no, I would of snapped back at her. The business card Anna held, I knew it within a heartbeat. It was Christian's business card; the grey just gave it away.

"Err...Mr. Grey - " My heart sinks, how did I know? " It's Anastasia Steele." She sounds so nervous, and seems to be shaking lightly.

Kat gets my attention by waving her hand in my face; she then makes a gesture to the kitchen. I shrugged lightly and stood up, what did she want? Was she going to tell me that Anna met my nephew? Oh, how rich would that be? I had to act surprised when they told me.

"What do you like to drink?" She asked opening up the fridge, leaving the whole 'Anna met Christian Grey' under the rug for now. When I told her I didn't drink her jaw almost hit the ground. Was that weird to find out that one person at the college didn't drink?

I had a low tolerance for those poison, so I stayed away from them. My bad hobby would have to be my smoking. Cigarettes, what can I say? I'm addicted. Well not like I had to have a cigarette every hour on the hour. I'm more like every four hours type of person.

She gave me a small understanding nod and we hung out in the kitchen after she got herself a drink, me, I had a soda. We came right back in when Anna hung up her phone. Kat had a big grin on her face, a _I know what you're hiding_ look.

"Anastasia Rose Steele!" She cheered "You like him! I've never seen or heard you so, so... affected by anyone before! You're actually blushing!"

I sighed deeply, I should have known Anna would of been affected by my nephew's devilish charms. The two in the story book was already taking a step closer to each other. Damn it, and I couldn't do anything about it.

My sigh was unrecognized by Anna's voice.

"Oh Kate! You know I blush all the time. It's an occupational hazard with me. Don't be so ridiculous," Anna snapped, there it was the Anna I knew. "I just find him... Intimidating, that's all!"

They exchange more words to form a conversation and my phone vibrates, alerting me about a phone call I have. It was probably my mother.

"Heathman, that figures," Kat muttered. "I'll give the manager a call and negotiate a space for the shoot."

"I'll make supper. Then I need to study!" After that I excuse myself and walked to the door pulling out my phone and accepting the call.

"Hello?" I answered digging into my back pocket for my last bit of cigarettes.

For every two good habits there's a bad. My two good habits are magic and my singing, my bad is smoking, it's almost ironic...

"Oh thank god!" I heard the relief in my mother voice. "For a second there I wasn't sure what happened. I called once you should have been out of class, but you didn't answer."

I nodded through the whole thing and lit my marble red cigarette. I took a long drag before answering, letting the killer chemicals mix within my system.

"Sorry, Chris made me work today, since I didn't have class." I said blowing out the smoke.

"No class? Why what happened?"

"Professor's wife gave birth, and I would have called but I went over to Chris' house and he made me work since my day was open. And man - " I laughed weakly. "Did he work me to the bone."

There was a pause while I took another drag.

"He did, did he?" There was that motherly protective thing for her "baby".

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It's a figure of speech, I hate to do this to you mom, but I'm at a friend's house and don't want to think I was kidnapped."

There was a small sigh from my mother's end before she agreed to let me go, only if I called once I woke up the next morning. We then hung up, and I smiled. Out of my two brothers, I was the only one she was this protective over.

The next thing I did was listening to my voice messages. Both probably from my mother. Voice mail one:

"_Hey Sidney, it's your mother, call back when you get my message. I want to know more about this interview in Georgia. Love you. Bye."_

Oh, shit, I forgot about my interview. I'll tell her about it tomorrow when I wake up. Taking another drag, and leaving the cigarette between my lips I listened to the next message.

"_Hey Sid, remember me? It's John, I'm back in Washington for a while and wanted to know if you still wanted to continue what we left off. Of course leaving your nephew out of this. You know the number call back."_

The cigarette fell from my lips and hit the ground.

"Hey, Anna wanted me to tell you supper's almost ready."

My back was to Kat so she didn't see my shocked face. I nodded, and pretended I was still on the phone. Once the door shut I stepped on my cigarette, what was I supposed to do? My Ex dominate just called.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes! : I got really lazy last week so, I give you two updates today and hope your weekend is grand.

Chapter Five . . . Meeting Mr. Grey

"Yeah, it's nothing big..."

I nodded into the phone, I was tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night, fucking John, ruined any chance of sleep I wanted. The most I got, would have to be less than two hours, and that's not a good way to start the day.

I should have changed my number, but didn't want to go through the hassle of telling everyone my new number. I also didn't know how to block people from my phone, didn't want to ask Christian how to, so I just deleted him from my contacts.

"It is something big! If you pass the interview thing you have you foot into the musical career! And within days you will famous!"

The excitement of my mom's voice made it seem like I had to pass this or I would become a failure. I mean what if I didn't pass? There were about billions of other people just like me trying to get into the musical career. Singing isn't much of a talent anymore, everyone could sing, some better than others.

I laughed lightly. "Famous? I doubt it, I'm just another person who probably won't even make it to the interview."

With the skilled hands I had I picked up the dark red coffee cup up and took a drink out of it, while still holding my cigarette. After drinking a bit from the hot beverage I placed it back on the metal railing, yawned then took a drag from my cigarette.

I was going to take a shower but Kat was currently in there, and then Anna was next, so I got last place, and probably no hot water. Now that I was thinking about it, I didn't want to take a semi warm shower; I'll wait till I get home. I'll have a hot shower, and better coffee.

By staying the night I volunteered myself to help them with a photo shoot of my nephew. That didn't sound to fun; I didn't have a change of clothes with me, so I was going like this, in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday.

Besides the full night of no sleep, I felt nasty; I needed a nice hot shower, and just a nap or something. I was feeling a bit grumpy.

"Hey Sweetie, I have to call you back later, mommy's friends are here and we are going the whole day shopping and doing girl stuff."

I smiled "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

We hung up just in time with Kat opened up the door and told me we were leaving to the University after Anna got out of the shower, so If I had anything else in my morning routine besides a cigarette and a cup of coffee I needed to do it now.

The Heathman was downtown heart of Portland. I didn't know anything about the Heathman was just wanted to get some sort of shut eye when we drove up there. Two people actually arrived, a Mexican looking fellow named Jose, and some other guy named Travis. Travis, Anna, and Jose were in Anna's shitty bug, while I was with Kat in her CLK.

Kat sure knew how to talk, she told me how Anna met Christian, and how he showed up at her job, gave her his card. I was to blame that he showed up at her work. I mean if I didn't get so bloody jealous he wouldn't have showed up there.

Kat also tells me that Travis was there to help out with the lighting of the shoot. And that Jose didn't normally do people, so she had to do blackmail just to get him. I just pretended to be surprised and caring through the whole conversation, I was trying my best not to be so crabby; all I needed to do was get through this shoot and go home.

Kat somehow managed to get the use of a room at the Heathman free of charge only if she gives them credit in the article. I wasn't surprised at this; she was just falling neatly into her role in a book. The perfect hot friend to the girl next door.

At the reception desk Kat introduced us as the people here to photograph Christian Grey CEO. And since I was a guy, gay or not, I was helping out with the heavy lifting. This was really nothing. Jose had his camera stuff, Travis had his lightening, and I just picked up what they couldn't carry, so I was carrying a bit of both equipment.

The suite we had was upgraded because my nephew had to have the largest damn suite in the place. So a very nervous and young marketing executive shows us up to the suite. And all through this he keeps sneaking glances at Kat. Checking her out with every glance.

I bolding looked Kat up and down, with no problems, or worry of being yelled at or slapped. Why did everyone thing she was hot? Or beautiful? Maybe I couldn't tell anymore, I mean I was working in my nephew's company and everyone there is hot and blond, or maybe because I didn't find any attraction towards women? I mean I could tell if they're hot or not.

The room was normal to my nephew's tastes. I didn't expect anything more or less, this did scream my nephew. I looked down at my wrist watch, nine on the dot. So we had thirty minutes to set up before my nephew comes. Kat and her bossy self takes over.

"Jose, I think we'll shoot against the wall, do you agree?" Kat didn't even wait for a reply she just goes to the next person. "Travis, clear the chairs." next. "Anna, could you ask housekeeping to bring up some refreshments? And let Grey know we here we are." Anna rolls her eyes and leaves. I know I'm next and not really in the mood to be bossed around.

"Sid, do you think you could help Travis out with the chair?" I ended up caving in; I didn't need a fight right before my nephew came in. Plus I'd like to go back to Anna's apartment someday. And through that whole half hour was work, so I was pretty glad when my nephew arrived, I wanted to hug him and tell him to get the bossy woman out of here.

I look my nephew up and down. A white, open collar shirt, and grey flannel pants that hang from his hips, and his hair is damp from a shower. Yep, that's my nephew, looking hot without even trying. Behind him is a man in his mid-thirties, buzz-cut, stubble and a sharp dark suit, he stands silently in the corner. I met his hazel eyes as we watched us. I knew this man. Mr. Taylor, another person who works for my nephew.

"Miss Steele, we meet again." Christian extended his hand out and Anna shakes it blush and her thoughts are painted brightly across her face.

"Mr. Grey, this is Katherine Kavanagh." Anna mutters waving a hand at her beautiful friend who comes forward, looking him squarely in the eye, no fear of the beast that his caged up tightly in chains.

"The tenacious Miss Kavanagh. How do you do?" He asks and gives her a small smile and looks genuinely amused. "I trust you're feeling better? Anastasia said you were unwell last week."

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Grey." She shakes his hand with a firm grip and doesn't blink. Well from that performance I could tell she came from a wealthy background and was probably use to rich people like me and my nephew, well more my nephew.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this." She gives him a polite and professional smile. And I couldn't help but to stare, no blush or signs of nervously or love at first sight. So Kat didn't like Christian? How..._Unusual__._

"It's a pleasure." He answers pointing his gaze back to Anna; he hasn't even noticed me yet.

"This is Jose Rodriguez, our photographer, and his friend Travis," Anna introduced Travis and Jose. Who Mr. Grey shakes Travis hand then José's.

"Mr. Grey." Jose nods.

"Mr. Rodriguez."

I feel the tension between the two; even in words the two don't like each other. Because I assume they're both after the clueless Anna.

"And this is my friend Sid." Anna introduces me last, which was really a good thing, because my nephew seems a bit surprise to see me here, because I should be working.

"Please to meet you Mr. Grey." I said, pretending I didn't know this man.

Christian was a bit puzzled for the first half second but then caught on; he extended his hand towards me.

"Please to meet you to Sid." I shook his hand and gave it a little thank you squeeze. "I'm going to guess that Sid is short for Sidney?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"It is." I nodded breaking the hand shake.

"Well Sidney, you look a little tired, so please don't worry yourself to much with this whole shoot. And please if you're tired, don't drive home."

I shook my head lightly at him, not caring; I could drive home if I wanted to. I wasn't that tired that I would fall asleep behind the wheel. I know to pull over if it gets that bad.

"Where would you like me?" Christian asked Jose, his tone threatening. Oh, was my nephew jealous of Jose? Kat spoke, not letting the photographer have a say in the whole thing.

"Mr. Grey- if you could sit here, please be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too." Kat directs him to a chair that's set up against the wall. And the photo shoot begins.

I couldn't tell if my nephew was looking at me or Anna during the whole thing. I was standing a few feet behind Anna, so it was most likely her. That was what made my jealous self raise its head.

What's up with this whole thing? Why did it have to be Anna? Once he looked over for the second time I tested it, I mouthed that John had called me, surely he would show some sort of rage emotion. But nothing, he truly was looking at Anna. I looked over at Travis then at Taylor.

"Enough sitting." Kat wades in again. "Standing, Mr. Grey?" She asked.

The standing shoot begins, for about five minutes and Jose seemed to have enough of Christian. I didn't blame him; there is so much a person can handle of my nephew.

"I think we have enough." Jose announced.

"Great," Kat smiles bit. "Thank you again, Mr. Grey." She then Jose shakes his hand. Me and Travis just sit in the background, blending into the wall behind us.

"I look forward to reading the article, Miss Kavanagh." Mr. Grey said lightly before turning to Anna "Will you walk with me, Miss Steele?" He asks.

Jose didn't like that Idea, I could see his scowl, Kate shrugs and Anna agrees. Jose would seem like a much better choice than _my_ nephew.

"Good day to you all." Christian said as he opened the door and the two left.

"Alright, let's pack it up." Kat said with a clap of her hands. The three males in the room exchange glances, nope, I knew I wasn't going to pack up this shit and get yelled at for doing it wrong.

"Actually Kat, I'm going to step outside to take a smoke." I said attempting to take my first step but Kat stops me and gives me the rundown of how things were going to happen.

"Just help pack everything up, let's leave Anna and Mr. Grey have some time alone, do this and I won't bother you with anything else the rest of the day."

I sighed, that was the reason I was going out for a smoke, was to keep them from making any plans. I didn't want Anna mixed in with my nephew, nor did I want my nephew to be with innocent Anna!

I end up helping Travis, and not a word is spoken between us. Kat and Jose were in a deep angry discussion, the words were deaf to my ear but I could tell it was for Jose to get a hold of himself when Grey was around, or let Anna like Christian. Anna walked back into the room; Kat couldn't help but to burst out.

"Anna! I think he definitely likes you!" Me and Jose glare, me at Kat, and him at Anna. "But I don't trust him." I couldn't help but to stop work and listen into their conversation. Anna raised her hand to stop the talking Kat. It works so Anna goes in to speak.

"Kate, if you take the beetle, can I take your car?"

"Why?"

"Christian Grey has just asked me to go for coffee with him."

Like we were on some mental note, me and Jose exchanged shocked glances. Kat was speechless her mouth open to catch bugs. But Kat snaps back into it grabs Anna by her arm and leads her to a different room to have a private conversation.

"Damnit!" Jose growls. "I hate this."

"I don't like it anymore then you do." I reply going back to work, well what was left of it. Jose looks at me, so I explain.

"That Christian fellow, looks like the type that'll use Anna, then when he's had his fill throw her away. And trust me, rich guys are like that, I've down those paths so many times, I can just tell them apart from the look of them."

Jose cocks his head at me, I made myself sound like a whore, even though I've been with one man, John, then attempted with another, but it didn't work out because I was too hooked into the BDMS relationship.

"Hey, I'm a supporter for straight love, and I'd rather see Anna be with a better man then him. So just like kiss her or something then maybe hidden feelings for you might come up?" I shrugged.

Was this a plot to get Jose and Anna together so I could have my nephew to myself? Yes and no. I was still looking out for the best for my friend, and that sex life style my nephew lived by wasn't the best for Anna. Plus I was getting jealous that Anna was clicking a lot better with Christian then I could of ever hoped.

Jose was going to say something, but was silenced when Anna walked into the room, then back out to the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes! : Warning, rated M ahead (Male/Male) if you don't like then skip this chapter, or reread the title, it says what's going to happen in this fanfiction.

Chapter Six . . . Dearest John

I was more than excited when I got home. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first, shower or just go to sleep? They both sounded like gifts send from heaven. A nice hot shower; or a nice warm bed? Food didn't even cross my mind, I just wanted a shower and to sleep the rest of the day.

Or so I thought...

I picked shower first, and boy, did the water wash away everything over the last two days. And I got all the hot water I wanted, so I could take as long as I wanted without being rushed by anyone. _Ahh_, the joy of living alone, I don't even have a pet, because this place doesn't allow anything outside a glass cage. So I was alone, in peace.

I didn't even have to bother with clothes. I could walk around in my place wearing just a towl and not have to worry about people staring at the scars that plagued my torso. Oh, how I loved living alone.

I didn't mind it when I was living with Christian, I mean the house was big, we would meet in the kitchen or at the piano, but that was pretty much it. Small conversation and then go our separate ways.

So the surprise I got in my living room completely took me by, well, surprise, and made me wish I had brought some sort of clothing in with me. Because here I was, only wearing a towel, that was wrapped around my hips. I was still _glistening_ with water from my shower, my hair still wet. And no other then my Ex sitting on my couch, feet propped up on my coffee table and his head turned in my direction.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a brown T-shirt and a black jacket. His black hair was in its normal short style, and his dirty shoes were still on my glass coffee table. His dark green orbs trailed my body up and down. Soaking in what he's missed for the last four years.

"Hey there Sid, didn't think you'd got my call." He had a smile on his face, like we were still friends, or more.

I sighed. "Get out of my apartment John, I will call Christian."

My voice wasn't much threatening, it was more irritated, like one would get when mad at a child. John knew that Christian was my nephew, and only a few people, besides my family, knew that information. I just wanted to go to bed, was that a hard thing to ask for? Because I now have to deal with my ex.

"Whoa, now, just relax." John said playfully as he raised his hands half way in the air and took his feet from my coffee table. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? I doubt it! How'd you even get in here?"

"Hey if I didn't want to talk I would have walked into the bathroom and joined you in the shower." He said with one of his charming smiles. "Plus your door was practically wide open so I let myself in, heard the shower, and waited."

I looked at my door, half expecting it to still be opened. Did I really leave my door opened? Or was John just saying that so I don't call my nephew? Well after this, no matter how this goes down, I should tell my nephew about John.

I wasn't even going to second thought the whole sneaking into the shower with me still in there. I knew John would do it, he already had a couple of times when we were together.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, now leave, I have nothing I want to rekindle, I've moved on." I said summing up what would be a conversation that John could turn to a long talk.

John stood up, to his full height, which was probably the size of my nephew. He sighed lightly, like he was admitting defeat. I wish I had brought some clothes with me, I wouldn't say I was embarrassed, but nervous.

John had seen every inch of my body; he's claimed it to be his at one point. I'd guess nervous wouldn't be a word for this feeling, I was feeling more exposed then anything, John knew the buttons to push to leave me wanting.

Instead of walking to the door and leaving, he did what I shouldn't of know. He walked towards me, I took a step back attempting to get away, but there was no where to run. I could lock myself in the bathroom? Man, didn't that sound manly? Locking myself in the bathroom and hoped he would leave? Yep that was really not manly.

Instead of touching me he reached his hand out, grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it shut. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I was positive that John could hear it. I did my best about my panicked breathing. Forcing myself to breath normal, to act normal, as if John's presents didn't do anything to me.

"Come on Sidney..."

His voice was dark and husky, he moved closer, forcing my back against the cold wooden bathroom door. Chills ran down my spine, and my whole body shivered. I stared into his darkened orbs and bit the inside of my cheek.

Damnit, I could already tell where this was going; I needed to get away from him.

"What's going on between us?"

He asked closing all and any space between us. Picked a wonderful time to take a shower, didn't I?

"I'll admit I was selfish, but who wouldn't be if they had someone like you?" His hand, that wasn't holding the door knob, went to my wet hair, he moved some of the wet strands from my face. Then his hand moved softly down my face.

"I missed you..."

_Jesus_, those three words, why did they spark something that was buried deep down inside me? He didn't miss me, he missed _using _me, and he missed the sex.

"I miss that tight body of yours..." He spoke softly into my ear, I trembled against him. I had lost control over my breathing, it was in short small breaths, and if it was any possible my heart was beating faster and harder than before.

"You know I'm willing to start over, right? Renew the contract."

A small bit of my mind clicked back on and I gained some sort of control. And with this control I pushed him back, giving me free room to move away from him.

"No, the last time we did something like that I got hurt, and I'm not about to add more scars to the mix." I walked over to the door and opened it up, gesturing for him to leave.

A small smile appeared on his perfect lips, as he walked over to the door. "You know - " He said attempting for the second time. " - We don't have to renew the contract, we can just take it slow."

He stopped at the door and gave me a look over, noting my scars, the ones he cause. His smile grew more. "We could just be lovers, have nothing to do with the contract." He suggested seeing me flinch lightly.

A normal relationship? Was that even possible for John?

"You know I am truly sorry about the whole scaring you thing, right?"

He kept trying, casting that spell I always fell for. I swallowed hard, I had to listen to Christian, he was bad news, and would only cause more pain. Jealousy pooled in my stomach, Christian was going to be with Anna when I didn't want him to. So I could secretly get back at him by being with John? That sounded wrong, really wrong.

"Fine, get in here be - " My sentence was cut off and my lips were captured by Johns.

With one of his hands he pushed the door shut with a light slam and all his attention was back on me. His goal still the same. Large, strong hands guided me towards my couch, our lips never parted. While this, John was slipping out of his shoes and socks, and his jacket once we were on the couch.

I would have preferred the bed, but the couch worked for now, after all it would be the first time we done it in four years. It would be a secret, a dirty secret, one that tasted so sweet and would just stay between us.

His hands ran across my scared torso, sending my nervous system in a blaze. My body did crave for his touch, it was use to his touch, it wanted his touch. He was the only one who knew what button to push and at what time.

John broke the kiss long enough for him to rip off his brown shirt. My fiery orbs looked over what _I've_ missed over those four years. He was all man. He was strong, from working out and the thankful years of track and drill during his high school years, his scent was his own natural musky with a hint of Old Spice.

He had control; the perfect kind that seemed rough, but at the same time wasn't pushy. We probably looked like hormone driven teenagers. Not caring about what was around us, ripping off our clothing and just going at it, without a care.

The kiss grew deeper our verbal muscles danced together. I made sure I fought for a little dominant, and to John it was probably more of a challenge to get me to submission. Over the four years I had become a little bit more dominate then I use to be. I use to just give in fully. I was one of those, who were born into submission.

John had taken his place above me, on top, like he normally was. Except this time, it would be different; it would just be us, no toys, no bounds, no whips, just us. It would almost be a new experience for us both, because this would be the first time we've ever done something like this.

John moved away from kissing me to leaving little kisses down my jaw and to my neck. I had suppressed my moans; it's been to long for me. I was more than happy to get out of this dry spell. John moved to one side of my neck, making sure to bit down, not so gently, that would end up turning into a red mark, which would lead to a nice bruising hickey.

Normally, if I was all there, I wouldn't let that happen. What if someone saw? I couldn't keep a band aid on it, it would attract more attention. And last I checked I didn't own cover up. But my mind was so damn foggy, that all I could really thing was to get more of this pleasure that seemed to have escape my grasp for, four years.

Seeming satisfied after leaving a blazing sex mark on my neck he moved further south to my torso where his lips enclosed around one of my nipples. My spine bridged a bit, and John took the opportunity to move one of his hands under my bridging spine and to run his fingers against my back. Which to those who didn't know was a huge turn on spot.

I gasped lightly feeling the tingles as they ran wild through my nervous system, setting the already on fire system to even more a blaze. Another moan/gasp left my lips as my ex made his way even further south by tracing the scars he made with his sharp tongue.

My hips bucked involuntarily, not only from the tongue that was tracing all over his torso, or the hand was keeping my spin bridged was it was getting a spine tingling massage, but it was the teasing hand that rested just above my knee, it was slowly making its way down. A little to slow for me.

I wanted him, and he knew that, so what did I have to do? Beg for it? Because I wasn't in a mood for begging, but if I had to, I was going to. I wasn't sure if John picked up on my impatienceness, or was just timing everything, because, the towel was unwrapped and a hand was placed around my twitching member.

A wave of pleasure crashed over me, and my whole body went completely crazy. I wasn't sure if I'd last long, or if I was just going to cum from his hand. I want more than just his hand, then his tongue. I_ needed_ all of him.

The hand from my member was taken away; I was going to whine in protest. He wasn't allowed to stop right there, he had to keep going. I did want more, but I was to close care anymore.

John had stopped completely, his hand was take from both my member and my back, and instead of tracing the scars or teasing one of my nipples, he was now over me, his dark green orbs even darker, drowning in the pleasure he was giving me, in the dominance he now had again.

One of his hands went to my lips and with the command of "Suck" I welcomed the two digits into my mouth. I traced over the two digits making sure to get them wet and slimy for what was to happen next.

Feeling I had lubricated his fingers enough he pulled them from my mouth and pushed them at my entrance. The long waited intrusion bridged my spine once again, except for two things, it wasn't the intrusion my body wanted, and John's hand didn't return to its spot under my back.

With every thrust of his two digits came a curse, lewd noise or some sort half readable gibberish that came from my lips, which were all eaten up by John's hungry mouth. There was a small groan from John when he had enough of his fingers and wanted to replace his them with something else.

John pulled his fingers out from me and started messing with his belt. After his belt would be pulling his pant's down enough to get his erection and to slide of the condom. He returned kissing me once he was ready. And with little warning he pushed his whole length inside me.

Any noise I made was swallowed up by my partner.

"Fuck..." John groaned into our kiss. "You're tight."

I guess I would be, four years of no sex would do that to a person. Thought I wish he would of spent a little more time stretching me out, going in all the way like that did hurt a little. Though I must give him some credit for waiting while my insides adjust to him.

After a little bit, John gave me a heads up warning that he was going to move now. And with the first thrust my spine stayed bridge, my legs wrapped tighter around him, and a moan left my lips.

Knowing my body like the back of his hand, it didn't take John long to find that spot that made all my nerves come undone. John continued to thrust into me, hitting that spot every time, rocking my frame with his powerful movements.

We were both covered in sweat, both hot, and our breaths raspy. I would definitely have to take yet another shower after this. Our desire and lust for one another lead a trail of incoherent words as we kissed and made more from our reuniting.

I came first, and it was intense, a four year build up, and it was finally gone. John came after me, after a few more thrusts. Except when he came his bit hard against my collar bone, leaving yet another sex mark.

Panting like dogs we took a second to catch our breaths, John was the one to speak.

"Shower, cigarette break, then something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes ! : Empty minded me...

Chapter Seven . . . One Shade of Grey

It's very difficult to believe that it's been a whole week since everything had happened. The few rushed days of work and coming home to practice and my secret boyfriend John, all had been mashed up into one. I still remembered acting like a jealous child because Christian was seeing one of my friends.

A small part of me wished that I could have my nephew all to myself. I was being a selfish friend really, not wanted my friend, Anna, to get involved with a sleeping beast. I wasn't sure if it was actually jealousy or because I wanted my friend to be safe. Life with BDSM wasn't a life most people wanted.

I shivered lightly placing my pencil down, done, I was finally down with my exam. The singing part, for graduation, was done in the beginning letting people cram last minute. Who said the professor wasn't a nice guy? Results on who will be singing at graduation will be announced after everyone was done with the written exam.

So even after I'm down with the exam, I still had to wait for everyone, jeze it feels like high school again...

-.-.-

"Sidney!"

Hearing my name scared me so much I dropped the keys to my car. I was lost in my own thoughts that I was spacing. I grumbled looking down at my keys before looking at who called my name. Well, it's my two friends, Anna and Kat.

I flashed a quick smiled and bent over and picked up my keys. I guess their exam was over and they wanted to talk about it. I wasn't going to talk about mine, what was there to talk about? It was over and I wanted to put it in the past. To hopefully forget about it.

"Aren't you glad it's over?" Kat was the first to speak, of course she would be, she always had something to say.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be glad?"

My tone was a tone was less than friendly, masked in boredom. I couldn't help my snappiness; things just weren't going my way and going the opposite way.

"Oh, Well, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, as a graduation celebration." Kat perfect smile stretched across her face. I met eyes with a weakly smiling Anna.

"Yea, sounds cool." I shrugged again. "That's if you don't mind if I tag along with you guys home. Not really wanting to go home to my lonely apartment."

My apartment wasn't empty, I was sure John was there. And the last thing I needed to deal with was him. Sure he was slowly changing from his old self, but he was still John. And I was a little ticked at the moment to deal with it. I just needed a cigarette and sometime to think.

Anna and Kat exchanged looks then nodded. "Yeah just follow us."

I watched them walk away before sliding into my beautiful silver baby. I didn't know shit about cars, all I knew she wasn't that old of a model and was worth a lot of money. I started her and lit a cigarette waiting for their car to pass before I pulled out and followed them.

Christian hated it when I smoked in the car, so to make up for some sort of way, I cracked the windows letting the smoke leave through them then sitting in the car. I was listening to "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers before I got my first phone call, and who was it? My perfect Nephew.

The music paused once I hit the talk button on the steering wheel.

"Sidney here." I started out the conversation.

"Hey, how did the exams go?"

I wanted to sigh, but instead groaned. They could of gone better, I should of done more practicing.

"Alright I guess."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. Like he was sensing through my lie. I wonder what gave it away? My groan? Or maybe it was my unhappy answer?

"Were you unprepared?"

I shook my head slowing down and then stopping at a stop light, I was still right behind Anna and Kat's car. I could barely see them. I was trying to picture their conversation, Kat talking about girl stuff, like wearing something whorish, while Anna was thinking about Christian. I bit my lip hard and forced myself to answer.

"No, just unsuccessful."

And thus the truth would come out.

"Unsuccessful?" He asked which led to my outburst.

"I didn't get nominated, I failed Chris, is that what you wanted to hear? I passed the writing exam but when it came to attempting to sing at graduation, I failed."

We both went silent and the light went from red to green. It took Christian a second before answering. But I stopped him before he could finish his sentence, or even start it.

"Sid - "

"No Christian!" I snapped. "Don't help me; don't even bother trying to fix it. I can stand on my own two feet and can pick myself up when I fall - " My phone beeped saying I had another call on the line. " - I have to go, I have another call, it's probably Joh - " I stopped myself mid-word. He still didn't know I was back with my ex.

"Sid?" His voice was stern, but I still hung up. Shit, shit, shit, shit...That's the last thing I needed was for Christian to know that I was back with John, Oh lord the beast would wake just to kill John.

"Hey Sidney! It's your mother!"

A small flood of relief washed over me, and so did a smile.

"Hey mom, can't talk long, I'm driving."

"Alright sweetie just wanted to call to see how the exams went."

I shook my head lightly and lied; I was more prepared now then I was with my nephew.

"Beautifully, I knew everything and was extremely confident!"

I could hear the excitement in my mother voice. "Wonderful! I can't wait to see you sing at your graduation!"

"Uhh, mom, I didn't pass that. I only passed the written exam."

"Oh," My mom sounded disappointed. "Well, at least I can see you graduate, that's more better. Seeing my baby graduate."

Turning into the parking lot that lead to Anna's and Kat's apartment I ended my call with my mother, turned off my car and slid out. I was going to hear it later. Whether it is from Christian's angry voice or his calm business voice. Honestly, I'd prefer the angry voice then the calm one.

"Ana, there's a package for you." Kat announced standing on the top step to their door. She bent over and picked up the brown paper parcel and handed Anna the packaged in exchange for the apartment keys.

We all bustled into the apartment; I closed the door behind everyone. As Anna spoke, saying it was probably from her parents. Kat was more excited than Anna was and told her to open it as she walked into the kitchen. Like a ghost I stood invisible to everyone and just stood and watched Anna open the package.

Inside the box was a half leather box that contained three seemingly identical old cloth-covered books; that looked to be in mint condition. There is a white card that sits on top, written on one side in black ink in neat cursive handwriting is a quote.

I didn't understand the quote; it honestly made no sense to me. Anna picks up one of the books and inspects it as if there was a secret meaning that I seemed to miss. The cover of the book read.

'London: Jack R. Osgood, Milvaine and co,. 1891.'

Ok, well it's an old book, but I still don't understand it. The type of book I read are now a day books nothing published back in the 18th hundreds.

I didn't even notice that Kat came back, she was standing over Anna gazing at the books, reaching over she picked up the card as Anna spoke.

"First Editions." She whispered.

"No!" Kat's eyes widen with disbelief. "Grey?"

My body perks up at that name. My nephew is sending books to Anna? What did they have? One good date? And now he's sending first edition books to her? How did he even find out where they lived?

Anna nods and said "Can't think of anyone else."

"What does this card mean?"

"I have no Idea. I think it's a warning - honestly he keeps warning me off. I have no idea why. It's not like I'm beating his door down." Anna frowns.

I knew why he's doing that. Why he's warning her off, because of whom he is. Because of what he likes. I feel incredibly better, knowing that my nephew doesn't seem to have that much of interest in her after all.

"I know you don't want to talk about him, Anna, but he's seriously into you. Warnings of no."

I felt the hair on my neck stand up, Kat, what a bitch.

"Ummm...? Christian Grey?" I asked making myself known. "That's the Grey we're talking about right?"

I still have to play the dumb friend who doesn't know a thing about my nephew. Really dumb on my part. I wish I could just come out with it and tell them I related to the famous Christian Grey. It would save all this acting.

Kat turned to me and nodded. "He's crazy about her."

I held back my disappointment and irritations. All I could do was plaster on a fake smile and act like a proud friend, even though I was bubbling up with jealousy.

-.-.-.-

"I've found one Tess first edition for sale in New York at $14,000. But yours looks in much better conditions. They must have cost more." I am looking at the screen with Kat as she consulted Google.

Damnit Christian, you and your money. Can't you just be a normal guy and send flowers?

""This quote - Tes says it to her mother after Alex D'urberville has had his wicked way with her."

"I know." Kas muses "What is he trying to say?"

That if you continue to peruse a relationship with him, he'll have his wicked way with you. I said darkly in my mind.

"I don't know, and don't care. I can't accept these from him. I'll send them back with an equally baffling quote from some obscure part of the book."

"Um, excuse me; I don't understand this nerd talk. Remember I'm a music major not an English major."

Kat smiles at me and ruffles my hair like I was five. "Don't worry I'll explain later." Then her attention is back to a more gossipy conversation. "The bit were Angel Clare says Fuck off?" Her face was straight.

"Yes, that bit." She giggled. Was I invisible? Jesus Christ! I am right here!

The only time I'm included into any conversation is when Kat brings in everyone a glass of champagne.

"I don't drink." I reminded her.

"Well it's the end of exams, be happy, get loose, it's only for one night." Kat pushes the glass closer to me and eyes me playfully.

"To the end of exams and our new life in Seattle!" She grins.

"To the end of exams, our new life in Seattle, and excellent results!" Anna smiles.

"To the end of one life; and the beginning of a new." I said and we all clinked our glasses and drank. I cringed at the taste of champagne.

-.-.-.-

The bar is loud and hectic, so loud that people are breaking their normal bubble to hear what others have to say. Bodies are rubbing against their one night stand. College students getting trashed, oh dear, what have I got myself into?

I haven't moved from my set from the bar, I managed to get a small ugly yellow bracelet that told the bartender that I was the DD and wasn't allowed to have a drop of booze for the whole time my party was here. Thank god for that. This place even allows people to smoke. So am relaxed a bit while I watch them have fun.

Jose is with everyone, he bought a pitcher of margaritas for everyone. Kat took mine, Anna was on her fifth.

"Your friends?" the bartender asked observing me as I watched them.

"Yea, sort of, one of them is a friend, the other is her friends. I barely know them." A sigh left my lips. I have no clue on the conversations that's going on during the whole thing, but I'm pretty sure Jose is talking to Anna.

"Ahh, let my guess, you're that type of friend who got roped into this but doesn't want to hang around her friends?"

I turned to looked at the bartend, actually getting a better look at her. Typical female bartender. Short hair, dyed black with red bangs. Piercings, tattoos, sexy skimpy clothing, typical.

"I didn't get roped into anything. Just watching out my nephew's love, and celebrating graduation." I groaned the words out. They tasted bitterer then I thought. "I don't approve of the whole thing, but he's a big boy he can take care of himself."

Jose got closer to Anna's ear and wrapped his arm around her waist. Creeper, I do support your long lost love, knowing that it'll never happen Jose. My attention turns to Kat, who has that one guy from the photo shoot there. He is eyeing her like a hawk to its prey. And who wouldn't?

Kat is thin for a girl, tight jeans that shows off an ass that isn't there. High heels and hair piled high with tendrils hanging down softy around her face. Kat was definitely not my type of girl, she looked more like a hoe tonight than ever.

Truly, Kat and Anna are clichés. Anna's the girl next door, apparently no sex appeal yet every man in the world wants in her pants. And Kat is that slut with rich parents and a to perfect appearance. Damn, this feels too much like a book.

"Ah, understandable, you're a big brother aren't you? Want nothing but the best for your nephew?" She asked turning her attention to the group I was staring at.

"Something like that." I lied snuffing out my cigarette as Anna looked to be approaching us, but then took a turn to the bathrooms.

My phone rings, well vibrates while I talk to the bartender. Stopping our conversation I look at who's calling me, half expecting it to be John, asking where I was. I wouldn't mind a person to hang out with. I mean I could go over to that group and hang out, but what good would that be? Not much of the party animal.

Christian Grey.

"Chris? What's up?" I asked loudly cupping my mouth around the phone so he could hear me.

"...?"

I couldn't hear a thing he just said.

"Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"...Anna?"

I sighed.

"Hey, you can take that call in the back if you want." The bartender gestured with her head towards the door behind her. "Just climb over the bar." She said with a smile.

"Just a second." I said into the phone, climbed over the bar and disappeared into the back. It was strangely a lot more quieter in the back room. The music from the bar muffled out.

"Ok, repeat again. I'm somewhere quieter." I said again.

"Are you with Anna?"

I took the phone from my ear and stared at it for a half second. How did he know? I put the phone back up to my ear. "Yea, were all at a bar in Portland, what's up?" I asked

"Wha'ts the bar's name?" The crabby man demanded.

"Nicky's, that college bar I met John at."

"Thanks. - Click - "

I had to see if he really hung up on me. That meant something was up with Anna? She was drunk, was that so wrong? I bet he wouldn't come to my rescue if I was drunk. I sighed deeply and left.

When I leave the back room I give a small thanks to the bartender and return to my seat on the stool. Anna and Jose are nowhere to be found. A small part of me wants to believe the two found feelings for each other and were going to go act on them.

Another person catches my eye...Elliot? What in bloody hell is he doing here? And how long has he been here? Then suddenly Christian and Anna walk into the bar, hand in hand. Jealousy burns bright in me.

They make it to the bar and I, for some reason hide my face, by turning my back to them, making it look like I was talking to the drunken girl behind me, who was a bit shocked to see my sudden movement.

"I'm hiding." I admitted with a small gesture to Anna and Christian. The woman stares at Christian, like she's under a spell; all I could do is sigh. Mr. Fifty shades Perfect...

The bartender on the other hand didn't seem that interested in my nephews perfect looks. She serves him quickly. Once I was sure they were gone I slowly turned around to see them him leading her to the dance floor.

"Nephew and friend?" The bartender asked leaning against the bar, a smile plastered on her face. I nodded and her smile got bigger. "Don't see it." she joked.

"Are you a lesbian?" I boldly asked, the smile on her face grew wider.

"How'd you know?" She laughed.

"You weren't under my nephew's perfect spell."

"He was handsome, but I've seen a lot of guys like him. Besides, if he gets rid of that thing between his legs, then maybe he'll be my type."

We both laugh and the long night just begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes ! : Well This chapter was rushed. . . Between the busy work and people coming over. Everything suck, but was still amazing! So if this ends terribly it's arlight just break and carry on, chapter nine will be a lot better.

Chapter Eight . . .Shower and Anna

"That son of a bit - "

I helped the drunk out of the car, he stumbled a bit but regained what little balance he did have. Levi was dropped off at home, he was still sober enough to give me an address, in which I droped his drunk ass there. He was pissed off that he didn't get with Kat and voiced his disapproval while we drove.

Jose on the other hand, the man who is currently stumbling out my car, holding any will to not vomit, is staying at my apartment for the night. Why? Because at the bar he claimed to be sober enough to go to his home, not Levi's, not mine, his.

But after dropping Levi off he couldn't remember where he lived, he gave me three addresses. One of them Anna's apartment, the other Levi's place, and the last one not his home, I think it was some place where people buy camera stuff. So he's going to stay the night at my place.

"What's so perfect about himmmm?" Jose asked dragging out the word 'him'. And by _him_ he meant my nephew, Christian.

I laughed kicking the car door shut with my foot, I helped the drunk to my apartment, only stopping once to dry heave, but we made it up to my apartment, where he crashed on my couch. The place I dropped him so I could lock and close my door.

"I love her!" He gurgged into one of the couch pillows.

I shook my head lightly, a cup of coffee and a shower would do this drunk some good. It wouldn't hurt to respond to his drunken words? Start a conversation in his drunk state? Should be fun, I use to do it with John, when he was to drunk to attempt any moves he would just sit down, attempt to watch tv and grumble about something.

"I know you do, and trust me I wish you and Anna were together." I smiled with holding my laugh as I walked to the Kitchen to start a pot of nice hot coffee.

"Y-You do?" Jose asked facing towards me and the bar that separated the kitchen to the livingroom.

"Yea, that Christian Grey guy isn't half the man you are. You could give her happiness, joy, estacy, a real relationship."

Jose's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Then he eyed me suspiously. What did he want me to say? I was just agreeing with him.

The next few words that left his mouth were in Spanish, something I didn't know. So I let them pass and continued brewing the coffee and getting him down a coffee cup.

It was three in the morning, but didn't feel like it, it felt more ninish then anything. When the coffee was done I walked back out the to living room and gave him the cup.

"What is this?" He slurred looking at the hot beverage.

"A magical drink that'll bring you to your senses." I smiled as he took it. "Careful it's hot." I quickly added.

"After this drink and if your sober enough, Your taking a shower. I refuse for my couch to smell of alcohol." I picked up the remote and turned on one of the random channels it happened to be on. Something boring might help.

I was going to go to my room to look for some clothes that might fit Jose after his shower. But he stopped me.

"Hey," He said. "Do you really believe Anna would be better off with me then that rich guy?" He asked.

"I do, money doesn't have anything to do with love." I turned away from him and mumbled as I disappeared into my room. "And you wouldn't do anything that involved BDSM."

-.-.-

_Ping! Ping! Pang! Ping!_

I return from my room, sweatpants, and one of John's shirts in my hand to Jose pressing some of the keys to my portable piano. The Tv was still on and a commerical about a hover chair was playing, but in mute.

"Are you sober enough to stand?"

I asked crossing my arms, hidding a smile, I honestly didn't like people touching my piano, I didn't even like John touching it. But Jose was drunk and sitting kind of slouched over touching randon keys. It was kind of cute.

"I guess." He said taking one glance at the coffee cup that still had more then half full. "Can you play?" He asked looking up at me.

"Come on, lets get you a shower, the more sober you are the less painful your hangover will be." I said pushing the piano off his lap, with the clothes still in my arms. With the clothes still in my hands I helped the drunk off my couch and to his feet.

He stumbled a bit, mostly on me, and he almost made us fall to the ground. But with some miracle I managed to hold the both of us up until he regained more of his balance. I guess I pulled him up to fast?

"You still haven't answered my question." Jose said as I led him into the bathroom.

I shoved the clothes into his hands and answered. "Yes, I can play, what do you think I majored in?" I asked backing up out of the bathroom.

"Play me something." He smiled and I shook my head.

"Remember, despite this pretty face of mine, I'm still a boy." I said returning his smile and closed the door.

Alright, now that, that's over I should call Christian. I knew he took her home, or took her to his place. Oh god forbid if he took her to his place.

First ring...Nothing

Ok he's probably aseep...

Second ring...Nothing

Strange, he normally picks up on the second ring...

Third ring...Nothing

I'm going to leave him a very scary voicemail if he doesn't pick up...

Fourth and final ring... "Hello...?"

It was a very tired sounding nephew. "Christian, I don't know where I am. I got drunk with Anna and her friends, and I'm some strangers house. I don't know who's but I think he's in the shower. I'm scared."

I can be such a dick at times. But it was a little pay back for making me feel like such a bad friend and selfish brat. I needed him awake to answer my questions. Because with me, he nomrally answers half asleep and will hang up on me a couple of times.

My evil plan worked and Christian was wide awake.

"Are you alright? Get dressed if you aren't already and go outside."

He commanded his voice obviously worried and irritated.

"I'm fucking with you." I said in a blunt voice. "I'm perfectly fine, In fact, I'm pissed off."

There was a dark groan before my nephew answered, his voice stern.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again or I swear I'll punish you for real."

"Then come over here and punish me."

My responce knocked down any guard he had set up. He wasn't expecting that to say the least. Normally I'd tell him to keep dreaming or he could keep thinking about it. But something like that, I wish I could of seen his shocked face.

"Where's Anna?" I asked cutting off whatever my nephew was going to say.

He cleared his throat before answering. "With me, she's sleeping."

"Christian!" I hissed "You didn't!"

"No, she passed out and I took her to the Heathman, where I was staying."

I sighed with some relief. "That's good, I was worried."

"She's perfectly fine, and Sid, go to bed, its almost four in the morning."

I sighed lightly. "Chris, are you serious?"

I was now sitting on the edge of my couch, on the arm of the chair. I didn't care if he was tired or not, Anna's fine, but it seems as if he's, well, changing? I know it's a little early to tell, he wouldn't take a girl to his current place, drunk or not.

This time he sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

I was going to answer, but two hands grabed at my shoulders and pulled me back to were I was half off the arm rest and supported by a torso. This scared the hell out of me, it was Jose, that much I knew. I didn't even hear the shower shut off.

"Who you talking to?" He asked

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!" I said hanging up the phone. I will have to explain this to my nephew later.

"Who are you talking to?" The question repeated as he playfully snatched the phone out of my hangs and looked at the last person I called.

"Christian?" His voice was edgy and a bit irritated.

"Yeah, my newphew, his parents were such ass-holes and I'm like the only one he talks to and can really open up to."

Jose looks up at me.

"It's not Grey, it's Valentine, don't worry." I lied assuring him, while I was still trying to figure out while I was leaning against Jose.

What if John walked in?

...What if John walked in!?

With the repeat of that thought made me jump off my chouch and spun to look at Jose.

"G-U-Y, sober up."

"I know." He smiled. "You just reminded me of someone."

Oh god, now I'm a replacement for someone? No doubt that this person was Anna.

"Nice, always wanted to remind you of that someone. Any hooo, sit down so I can play you a song."

I walked around the couch and sat down pulling the piano on my lap. I waited for Jose to sit down as well. Then I started to play, it wasn't a fancy song or something that had a deeper meaning to us hanging out. It was just a normal song.


End file.
